PWCC: FoJ. Justice turnabout/Dialogues
Beginning Player: *Yawns* so sleepy. What about you Nick? "Nick": *Yawns* Yeah. Time for bed. (3:00am) *Phone rings* Player: You got to be kidding me! "Nick": I got it. *Picks up phone* Hello? Godot: Guys, you got to help me. Someone is Atta- AHHHHHH! *Phone hangs up* "Nick": Sounds like we got a case. Ready name? Player: Yeah I do. "Nick": Let do it! Chapter 1 "Nick": Oh god, that's gross. Looks like whoever did this tighten his neck hard. I can see a slight bit of the spine showing. Player: *gags* Don't mention about it ever again! "Nick": So now we need some leads, found anything? Player: I found a whip. "Nick": Careful with that thing! I know someone who own one. Franziska Von Karma owns one. We should send this to Gumshoe for anything else that'll be helpful in this case. *A few minutes later... Gumshoe: Hello name and Nick. So far I found no finger prints on it. "Nick": WHAT?! But what did you find? Gumshoe: Glad you ask, it turns out I was able to find some hints of leather cleaner on it. It's turns out to be leather cleaner for gloves. It means the killer wears gloves. And also you found the murder weapon. "Nick": Ok our first lead to finding the killer, the killer wear gloves. And also register the whip as the murder weapon too. *Another few minutes later...* Hotti: Well I found a couple of clues. First of all as "Nick" Said, part of his spine is indeed showing. Plus there was a bit of cream in his hair. From what the side is showing is the left side of his neck. Which means that the killer is left handed and drinks coffee. "Nick": ok, that's 2 more clues. Were getting onto something. (Afterwards...) Player: So far, we got 3 leads into who's responable. So far we only need 1 more. (Phone rings...Again) "Nick": Hello? Oh, ok. bye. It turns out that the last clue is in the office. Looks like we got one more chapter coming up. Chapter 2 "Nick": Man this place is a mess. Ok, we got to find one last clue to solve this puzzle. So let's get to it! (A few minutes later...) "Nick": Found anything? Player: I found a glove. Looks like there's something on it, something red. "Nick": Ok then, collect a sample and we'll send it to Gumshoe. (After collecting sample) "Nick": Good job. Time to get the last clue to finding the killer. (A few minutes later...) Gumshoe: I found some chromosomes in the lipstick you found. It turns out that there's two X chromosomes in it. That means the killer is female. "Nick": All right! Now we can caught the killer. "Nick": You ready to put this criminal behind bars? Player: I was born ready! "Nick": Let do it! Arrest Killer "Nick": Frankie your under arrest for the murder of Godot. Frankie: Ok you caught me. He was responable for my father's disappearance. If he didn't got all mad at him, he would still be taking care of me. Additional Investigation "Nick": Good job on arresting the killer. Now to check on Franziska to tell her that her sister is now in jail for 30 years. (At the office) Franziska: So your telling me, my half sister somehow got a hold of my whip and framed me for the crime? "Nick": Yeah, so it turns out that she's in jail for 30 years. Franziska: Ok, but I think there's more people out there waiting to destroy us. I saw a photo with my face crossed out of it. I don't want to find out who did it, but it could be a threat or something. "Nick": Ok, then we'll check around for it. (After finding photo...) "Nick": Ok, so we found the photo. *Tries to read the back but it's too faded* Seems like it's faded. Maybe we should send it to gumshoe for reading. (A few minutes later...) Gumshoe: I was able to use a fingerprint duster to get the note out, and it turns out Franziska was right. It's a threat to her. I'm not going to read it to you because you might scare your "Girlfriend". "Nick": Um, ok. I'm going to warn her. (And for the record, we aren't dating) (A few minutes later...) "Nick": Franziska, I'm sorry to say this. But, your right about the threat. It turns out someone is out there wanting to destroy us. Franziska: *Fells a bit scared* O-ok. (Don't panic Fran, don't panic) "Nick": You ok? You seem a little stressed. Franziska: *walks out of room terrified* "Nick": I presume that's a no. I'll talk to her later. (A few hours later...) "Nick": Well it's over with now. looks this is case closed. Maybe we could go out for coffee or something. (Case close...)